Women in Red
by Clocktower
Summary: Ada uses Claire for various things while escaping Raccoon. Rated MA, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. **

"So you're saying those things out there are zombies?" Claire asked the young Asian woman sitting across from her in the police chief's chair.

"Yes," said the woman who had introduced herself as Ada. She was wearing a short red dress and carrying a nine millimeter pistol. She had used it in the lobby of the police station on three of the zombified police officers that had been after Claire. Claire's own gun had run out of bullets long ago. "You need to decapitate them or destroy their brains completely to put them down. Get bitten and you'll become one within twenty-four hours."

Claire paced around the lavishly decorated room and tried to think. After learning that her brother, Chris, was nowhere to be found in Raccoon City, her only thoughts had been of escaping. But now she was curious as to just what had caused the city's inhabitants to become mindless rotting cannibals. "So it's a disease then? Why has no one come to help? All the phone lines have been cut and…"

"Because it was planned," Ada said casually. "Umbrella set the whole thing up."

"Umbrella?"

"The company that runs this town and the biological weapons lab beneath it. This disaster was orchestrated to test their monster's combat abilities on a civilian population," Ada said, examining her pistol.

"How do you know all of this?" Claire asked, casting a wary glance at Ada and her gun.

"My boyfriend was a researcher there; he told me things," Ada said.

"He didn't happen to mention a way out of here did he?" Claire asked, a little skeptical of Ada's story.

Ada sighed. "I only know of one way out, but it's dangerous."

"What way would that be? Leaving this building is pretty much committing suicide, the helicopter was taken out…"

"It involves going down to the sewers, through the underground labs, and getting onboard an underground train that leads to the surface just outside of town," Ada said. "The labs, and I suspect even the sewers, are also likely crawling with things worse than zombies."

Claire shook her head. "Great, just great. Alright then, how do we get there from here?"

Ada smiled and looked up into Claire's eyes. "I could tell you," she said, smiling. "But what would you do for me?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know…I don't really have anything. If I had bullets I could back you up…"

Ada laughed softly. "I can handle myself, don't worry. And I'm well aware of the fact that you're essentially a nobody and have no money or connections."

Claire huffed, wondering what the hell the bizarre woman was playing at. "Look, I appreciate you saving me and all, but I don't have to take this. I don't know what you think you're…"

"You've got something I want, trust me. Giving it to me won't hurt you in the least." Ada stood up, set her gun down and walked over to Claire, deliberately putting each foot directly in front of the other. Placing her finger at the base of Claire's neck, Ada leaned in and whispered, "I want your body."

Claire looked at Ada, but otherwise didn't move. Staring into Ada's dark, brown eyes she tried to read her. Claire had seen plenty of monstrous things and people since coming to Raccoon City; she wasn't sure what Ada meant by what she said. "What do you mean?" Claire asked calmly.

Ada smiled, "What do you think I mean? I saved you because I thought you might be good in bed. I don't need you, or anyone else, to escape this place."

Shocked and a little appalled, Claire opened her mouth to speak. Ada stopped her by planting her lips over Claire's. The fact that she actually did need Ada to escape kept Claire from shoving her backward. Instead, she let the other woman explore her mouth with her tongue. Ada pulled back from the kiss and looked Claire up and down. "You'll have to do better than that unless you want to take your chances by yourself."

Claire took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She grabbed Ada by the shoulders and pulled her in, returning the kiss she had just received with added vigor. Ada responded to her tongue action with some of her own, and Claire felt herself become wet in between her legs. "That better?" Claire asked flatly, pulling back, letting Ada nuzzle and kiss her neck.

"Much," Ada said into Claire's ear as she nibbled at the lobe. "Get me off and I'll make sure you find your way out of town."

Claire grabbed Ada by the waist and guided her over to the desk. Shoving papers and assorted office supplied off to the side, Claire made a place for Ada to sit. She hiked up Ada's dress, exposing her white panties and the tops of her nylon stockings. Pulling the panties down, Claire lifted Ada up on the desk.

Ada began undoing the buttons on Claire's shirt; Claire took the message and removed it entirely. "The bra too," Ada said, and off went Claire's black bra. "Now, on your knees. If you're really good I might do you too."

Claire dropped to her knees before Ada's pussy. Spreading the other woman's legs, she slid her tongue up through Ada's slit, tasting her sour musk, and feeling her coarse, black, pubic hair brush her face. Ada shuddered at Claire's first lick and began to rock her hips slightly as Claire slowly lapped and flicked her clit with her tongue. Claire felt Ada's fingers slide through her hair, pulling her ponytail out of place as she gripped Claire's skull.

Ada leaned back on the desk and began to moves her hips up and down faster. Her grip on Claire's head was tight and she used it to force Claire's face down on her. Claire did her best to lick Ada in time with her hip thrusts and had to grab onto Ada's thighs to steady her on the desk. Ada moaned quietly as her fingers pressed harder into Claire's scalp.

Claire heard Ada's right palm slap the desk as Ada used it for balance. Her moans became louder and her thrusting harder; Claire knew she was having an orgasm. Hopefully one good enough for Ada to show her the way to the labs. When Ada finally stopped coming, she lay back on the desk, knocking a stapler and a file folder off the edge. Claire got to her feet and rubbed her sore knees while Ada sighed heavily as she lay sprawled on the desk. "Not bad," Ada said. "Maybe I'll take you with me after all."

She was only slightly relieved; Ada didn't seem like the trustworthy type, plus Claire's panties were moist; she could feel it as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Ada sat up and slid off the desk to her feet; pulling up her panties and straightening out her dress she looked at Claire's shirtless form and smiled. "Maybe next time I'll do you. Right now, we had better get going."

Claire put her bra and shirt back on while Ada walked calmly around to the back of the desk. There was a painting on the back wall; Ada removed it, revealing a grey panel set into the wall with three square indentations. Ada turned and picked her gun up from off the desk along with a little brown fanny pack.

From the pack she removed three square stones; one red, one blue and the other a dull yellow. She set them in place one by one ending with the blue. When it clicked into place part of the wall slid off to the side revealing a secret room. "A secret door?" Claire asked. "How did you know about that?"

"From reading Chief Irons's diary. It seems he was a very interesting man," Ada said walking into the secret room. "Coming?"

With her hand on her empty gun, Claire followed Ada into the room. "You said your boyfriend worked for Umbrella?" Claire asked, "What happened to him?"

"He's probably dead. No one was supposed to leave Raccoon City alive."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Claire followed Ada's swaying hips as she led her through the secret passageway behind Chief Irons's office. Claire caught herself paying too much attention to the way Ada walked and diverted her gaze to the walls. The passage was dark and lined with black tarpaper, bare light bulbs set into the ceiling every dozen or so yards kept the passage remarkably well lit. From what Claire could tell, Chief Irons's may have built the passage himself.

The two women rounded a sharp corner where they were confronted with a thick wooden door held together by iron bands. It looked to be hand-made by an amateur and had some ominous looking brown stains near the handle. Claire noticed a sour smell permeating the hallway near the door as Ada stopped in front of it.

Ada turned and smiled at Claire, the corner of her red mouth turned up ever so slightly. "What's beyond that door might not be pretty. As I said, Irons was an interesting man."

Claire felt her stomach turn, more from the smell than anything else. Whatever was beyond the door couldn't be worse than anything she had seen so far. She nodded and Ada opened the door.

The room looked to be a cross between a specimen closet and a butcher's workshop. Lining the room were shelves containing formaldehyde jars filled with bizarre looking organs, some Claire recognized as being human. Dominating the center of the room was a large wooden table complete with leather straps. Scattered around the room were tools of the butcher and taxidermist's trade. "Oh my God," Claire said, covering her mouth. "What the hell has been going on in here?"

Ada glanced around the room with her hands on her hips. "I told you he was interesting. You can read his diary for details."

"No thanks," Claire said, "Now how do we get out of here? It's a dead end."

Ada looked the table over and played with one of the leather restraints. "Too bad it stinks in here, we could have some fun."

Claire felt a twinge run up her spine, good or bad she couldn't tell, perhaps both. "The smell is the least of my worries," Claire said, eying the stains on the table and trying not to think too much about what Irons recorded in his diary. She forced herself to look around the room, searching for perhaps another secret door. "What's that?" she asked, walking over to the corner of the room.

"Looks like a trap door," Ada said, looking down at the handle bolted to the floor, the edges obscured by dirt and grime. "Open it up."

Claire pulled open the door to reveal a steel ladder descending down into a dimly lit room. Claire peered down as far as she dared and listened. "Seems clear," she said.

"You first," Ada said.

"Me? But you're the one with the loaded gun, shouldn't you go?"

"I'm the one who should stay here and cover you while you climb down the ladder," Ada said.

Slowly Claire climbed down the ladder and into the room. She looked it over before getting off the ladder. The room was quite large; the ladder lead down to a catwalk which was suspended over a large pool of murky water. At the end of the catwalk on the other side of the room was a steel door.

Claire jumped off the ladder and landed hard on her feet, sending a loud echo throughout the room. After a few moments, Ada joined her. "You're loud. Not good." Ada said.

"It's some kind of sewage treatment tank," Claire said looking down into the large pool of black water. "You think Irons dumps bodies in there?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Ada said, wrinkling her nose. "Let's move. This place stinks worse than upstairs."

Ada led the way across the catwalk, once again distracting Claire who preferred to focus on the lines of Ada's body as it moved ahead rather than dwell on the odor of the room. "Look," Ada said, gesturing to the floor of the catwalk in front of her. It was covered in a layer of greenish mucus. "Something has been here."

Claire looked, "Are those bullet holes?" she said gesturing to the odd tears in the metal flooring.

"Looks like it," Ada said walking around the mucus as best she could and over to the door. "It also seems that someone has unlocked this door for us."

"How do you know that?" Claire asked.

Ada pointed to a yellow box on the wall. Claire looked and saw that what looked to be chess pieces were inserted into slots in the box. "These chess pieces are like keys," Ada said. "John mentioned them to me. He said that if I ever had to escape, that this was the way to go."

"What if the keys hadn't been there," Claire asked, looking at Ada's expressions carefully.

"I had been looking for them," Ada said, "when I didn't find them where I should have, I assumed they had been taken and used."

"Seems a bit risky," Claire said. "And wasn't it Irons's diary that told you how to get here?"

Ada smiled, "There are other, less savory, ways into this room. John didn't know about this one."

Claire nodded, not feeling the need to argue. Ada was the one with the loaded gun after all. "So where does the door lead?" Claire asked.

Ada grabbed the handle and tugged hard. The door opened with the peeling sound common to refrigerators and other such airtight passages. "Like I said, the sewers and sewage treatment plant. From there we can get to the lab and then to the underground train."

Claire was about to follow Ada through the door when she heard and felt something large land on the catwalk behind her. Ada's eyes went wide and Claire turned around to see what was behind them. Standing at the other end was what looked to be a man wearing jeans and a white lab coat, both stretched to the point of ruin due to the man's enormous size.

He was at least nine feet tall and seemed to be lopsided in his growth. His right arm, instead of being normal, was absurdly large, ending in equally oversized claws. The creature fixed its yellow eyes on the two women and let out a roar. Hearing such a sound come from a human visage made Claire's heart skip a beat. "Run," Ada said, bolting through the door.

Fearing Ada would leave her behind, Claire followed, shutting the door behind her. She followed Ada as she ran down a stone hallway lit only by dim light bulbs set into the ceiling, much like the passage to Irons's torture chamber. Claire ran faster when she heard a thud against the door behind her.

Ada seemed to have some idea of where she was headed and Claire did her best to keep up, knowing that if she lagged behind, Ada wouldn't slow down for her. Finally Ada ducked into an alcove and through a door leading into a small office. "I think we lost it," Ada said.

"Where are we?" Claire asked, looking around the room. There was a desk covered in papers in the center, an odd looking terminal that took up an entire wall, and a cot in the corner opposite the terminal.

"Looks like a manager's office," Ada said. "Probably lived here most of the time." Ada pointed to the cot. "Talk about married to your work."

Claire glanced nervously at the door. "What was that thing?"

Ada shrugged. "One of Umbrella's monsters. He looked like he might have been a scientist."

"I can't believe they'd do this to their own people," Claire said.

Ada walked over to the door and locked it. "We should rest here for a while. I doubt that thing will track us; it probably can't fit through the door too easily."

Claire nodded and sat down in one of the chairs next to the desk. The cot in the corner seemed to become a more prominent feature in the room the more Ada looked at her. "Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Claire asked.

"For a while at lest. Zombies can't unlock doors and I doubt tall dark and ugly won't find us." Ada set her gun down on the desk and unbuckled her fanny pack, setting it down on the table. "Why don't you lie down? You'll be more comfortable."

Claire took a deep breath and did as Ada asked.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Claire was about to lay down on the cot when Ada stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to rest with your clothes on are you?" Ada asked.

"Am I going to get any rest at all?" Claire said, unbuttoning her vest.

Ada smiled. "Probably not."

Claire pulled her shirt up over her head and kicked off her boots. Slowly, she slid down her shorts and stepped gingerly out of them.

She felt Ada's hands grasp her hips and slowly slide upwards across her back to unfasten her black bra. Ada let the bra fall into the pile of Claire's clothes on the floor and slid her arms around Claire's chest to touch her breasts. Claire closed her eyes and let Ada's fingers play over her nipples, squeezing them gently.

Ada let one of her hands trail up Claire's neck and over her lips. She gently slipped her index and middle fingers into Claire's mouth, who began to lick and suck them, coating them in saliva. Slowly, Ada withdrew her fingers from Claire's mouth and slid them down under Claire's panties.

Claire gasped when Ada's fingers ran over her slit and began to gently work them up and down. Claire let out a soft moan when Ada began nibbling at her neck and squeezing her breast with her free hand.

The strength was leaving Claire's legs and she sank slightly in Ada's embrace. Ada let her slowly slide to her knees, keeping her hand between Claire's legs as she did so. Gently but firmly, Ada let Claire lean forward onto her elbows. With her hand still firmly placed on Claire's breast, she slid her fingers deeper inside her, making her moan louder. "Don't come too loud, something might hear you," Ada said as Claire begin to rock her hips in time with Ada's finger motions.

Ada began running her free hand over Claire's body: her back, stomach, chest and buttocks. "I wish I had something to stick in you," Ada said wistfully. "A nice big strap-on to fuck you with would be good right now."

Claire looked back at Ada for a brief moment,_ I must be insane to trust this woman. I need her though, she knows the way out of here…_Her thoughts were interrupted; suddenly a massive wave of pleasure surged from within her, as though some dam had broken inside her. The orgasm caused her to lurch forward and let out a sharp, moan. Claire stifled her screams; Ada had been right about them not wanting other things to hear. The taste of blood hit her tongue as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

When the orgasm stopped, Claire collapsed flat onto the floor and breathed heavily. She wanted to sleep and hoped that Ada wasn't in the mood to have her turn.

Ada licked her wet fingers and gave Claire a gentle backhanded smack on her butt. "Feel good?"

"Yeah," Claire said exhausted.

"Just the thing after a scary experience like what happened back there, right?"

Claire didn't answer. Instead she closed her eyes, thinking she would rest them momentarily.

***

Claire woke up on the cot wearing nothing but her panties. She sat up quickly and looked around the room for Ada. When she didn't see the lady in red, she swore and got dressed. "I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted her," she said.

The door opened and she nearly screamed. When Ada walked in, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I scouted ahead," Ada said. "You didn't think I'd leave you?"

Claire tried to tell if Ada was being sarcastic or not but couldn't. "I didn't know what to think. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about an hour," Ada said. "You've had a long day."

"Yeah. So what's it like up ahead?"

Ada patted her gun in its holster. "Zombies somehow made their way into the sewers, more than I have bullets for. Giant spiders too."

Claire's eyes went wide. "Spiders?"

"Bigger than a large dog. They drip poison down on their prey from the ceiling."

"So what are we going to do?" Claire asked.

"Run past them and shoot a few when they get in our way. Sound good?"

Claire unsheathed the bowie knife she had on her and looked over the blade as it glimmered in the light. "I guess…"

"Grab a pipe or something," Ada said. "You don't want to get close enough to have to use that knife."

Claire searched around the office and found just such a pipe in a supply room. It was about three feet long and heavy enough to crack a skull, or be driven through an eye socket. "When do we leave?"

"Now," Ada said. "There's nothing more for us here."

Claire followed Ada out the door wondering when their next pit stop would be as she watched Ada's hips sway.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Claire followed Ada through a grey, steel door that creaked loudly when she turned the handle. The door swung out, revealing a large room with what Claire thought was a waterfall toward the end. Ada walked confidently into the room and stepped off to the side, revealing the occupants.

There were seven of them, zombies, the reanimated corpses of average people who had once called Raccoon City home. Somehow they had ended up in the sewers and their bodies were marked with the wounds of the journey. Some were missing arms and large patches of skin, all were soaked and reeking of rotten meat.

Painful, hungry moans escaped their throats as they shuffled towards the two women, their arms outstretched to grasp their food. Claire looked to Ada and saw that the other woman was looking past the zombies at something. Claire looked and saw that there was a door of some sort behind the pounding waterfall. There was also an alcove off to their left, near the barrier of water.

Ada pointed toward the alcove. "That's where we need to go. Let them get closer and we'll run around."

Claire nodded and watched the zombies approach, their feet sloshed clumsily through the ankle deep water that filled the room. They weren't fast by any means but she had seen them put on short bursts of speed when they neared their prey, and that made her worry. When the zombies were within ten feet, much too close for her comfort, Ada ran to the right and went around them, heading for the alcove on the right hand side of the wall.

Claire ran too, but one of the zombies lurched forward, cutting her off. Claire swung the pipe with all her strength at the zombie's head, connecting with a wet _thunk._ The zombie, a teenager by the looks of his clothes, fell, tripping up the others behind him. She made it to the alcove where Ada was standing in front of the door, doing something with the lock. "What is it?" Claire asked, looking behind her at the zombies as they continued to come towards them.

"Someone locked this door," Ada said all too calmly. "I'll have to shoot the lock."

"Try these," Claire said, fishing her lock picks out of her pocket and handing them over to Ada.

Ada smiled at Claire and took the picks. "What's a nice girl like you doing with naughty things like these?" Ada asked.

"They come in handy," Claire said, turning back around to face the zombies and wondering how was Ada could be so calm. She could hear Ada work the lock picks while she watched a zombie begin to climb up the three foot ledge that set the alcove above the rest of the room. Claire stepped forward and brought her pipe down on top of the zombie's head, making her hands hurt from the vibration. The zombie, a chubby blond woman who had lost her shirt and part of her scalp at some point, fell to the ground.

Claire heard the door's lock click just as she brought the pipe down on the head of another zombie. This time Claire felt some blood spatter on her face and was glad she wouldn't have to continue swinging the pipe.

She followed Ada through the door which led into a large, arched hallway, dimly lit up by emergency lights. Claire shut the door behind her and locked it. Ada was standing in the hall looking down towards the end with her hand on her hip. "What do you think happened here?" Ada asked, holding Claire's lock picks out in her palm. Claire took them, placed them back in her pocket and looked to see what Ada was talking about.

The hallway bent to the left about fifty feet down. The corner, near the bend, seemed to be splattered in blood while the floor was covered in meaty looking chunks. Claire listened for the familiar sound of zombies chewing on raw meat but didn't hear it. "What the…" the Claire said trying to fathom what might lie ahead.

"That wasn't here when I came through," Ada said. "I don't know what's up ahead."

"Just where are we going anyway?" Claire asked. "Why are we going this way?"

Ada began walking down the hall, more like a service tunnel now that Claire got a better look at it, with her gun held out in front of her.

"There's a box next to that waterfall. It's got two slots for two special coins that one of the sewer workers supposedly carries. We've got to find them and insert them to shut that waterfall down so we can go through the door on the other side," Ada said.

Claire looked at the bloody scene up ahead and sighed. "Coins? Why not just a lever?"

Ada shrugged. "It seems like puzzles and strange locks are popular in these parts; I'm not sure why."

She stopped wondering about it when she turned the corner and saw why the tunnel was covered in blood. Filling up most of the hallway on the other side of the bend was the largest alligator that Claire, and likely anyone else, had ever seen. It was eighty feet long if it was an inch and it was missing its upper jaw along with the top of its head. "What the hell happened?" Claire said, stopping in her tracks.

Even Ada seemed impressed by the sight. Ada pointed to some shards of metal scattered amongst the blood, bone and teeth of the dead alligator. "Looks like someone tricked it into eating the oxygen tank and then shot it."

"Didn't that happen in a movie?" Claire asked. "About a shark?"

"I think so," Ada said walking past the alligator's corpse through the narrow passage made between its body and the wall.

Claire followed, holding her nose. The stench of blood and sewer was thick around the alligator and Claire couldn't take her eyes off it. When they passed the dead creature, they came to another large metal door which led into another room containing another large tank filled with dirty water. There was a small walkway leading around the tank to the other side where a ladder leading upward was bolted to the wall.

Ada stopped in front of the ladder and looked up; the room was shaped like a tall cylinder and Claire suspected there was machinery of some kind up at the top. Hopefully the coins they needed were somewhere up there as well. Ada looked Claire up and down and seemed to ponder something. "I'll go first," Ada said, as she started up the ladder. "It's a long climb, so don't look down."

Claire followed Ada up the ladder and took her advice. Climbing was difficult while holding the steel pipe, but Claire focused on Ada's white panties as she climbed, rung by rung, up the ladder.

The area at the top was full of machines. The ladder had led them to a semi-circular room with control panels for water flow lining the far wall. Claire was dismayed to see the body of a sewer worker lying slumped over by one of the panels. Ada walked over to the corpse, a middle-aged bald man with a blood caked uniform, and began searching his pockets. Claire stood behind Ada and wondered how the man had met his end. Most of the blood seemed to be centered around the chest but his dark uniform made it difficult to tell cloth from clotted blood.

"Here we are," Ada said, producing two large coins, one silver and the other gold, from the dead man's pocket. Ada slid them into her fanny pack and walked past Claire to the ladder. "Coming?"

Claire looked away from the dead man and followed Ada down the ladder. As she descended she got the distinct impression that Ada was looking up at her as she climbed down. Claire resisted the urge to look down and check, instead she fixed her gaze on the rusty ladder rungs as she passed them.

Ada led the way back, past the alligator and to the locked door that led into the room with the waterfall that was blocking their path. Ada flicked the safety off her gun and put one hand on the door. "I'll only shoot if I have to; use your pipe," Ada said.

She threw open the door and stepped back, leaving Claire to react to the zombie as it lurched forward. Claire swung without thinking and caught it in the temple. She didn't have time to be afraid or angry at Ada; she swung the pipe hard and fast as each zombie came forward.

When there were no more, Claire was breathing heavy, her arms felt like they weighed fifty pounds apiece and she was covered in sweat. She cast a glance back at Ada and held her tongue. _I could've been killed. She's only using me for herself and she'll sacrifice me without a second thought if it comes to it, _Claire thought. "Good job," Ada said. "You got them all and we conserved our ammo."

_More like _you_ conserved _your _ammo, _Claire thought bitterly as Ada walked past her. Claire followed and once again found herself watching Ada walk very carefully. As Ada inserted the coins into slots on a small grey box on the far wall, Claire briefly thought about cracking her over the back of the head with the pipe. Immediately she dismissed the thought as nonsense. Ada wasn't trustworthy by any means, but she was still human.

Ada pushed a button on the box after the coins were set in place and the waterfall slowed to a trickle, revealing a large, brown door set in another alcove above a drainage grate. Ada walked over to it and hoped up onto the ledge with Claire following behind. "This will take us to a big lift that Umbrella uses to shuttle personnel and supplies down to the underground labs. If the spiders I saw and that alligator are any indication, we're going to need to find better weapons," Ada said.

"Will they have any in the lab?"

Ada shrugged and placed her hand on the door's handle. "Maybe. Depends on what kind of experiments they were doing and how prepared they were for their pets escaping."

Claire swallowed hard as Ada opened the door. "Let's hope they thought ahead," she said.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The tunnel they walked through was made up a steel walkway and rock. Claire thought even someone of her limited carpentry skills could've built the tunnel and wired it with lights like it was.

The tunnel led to yet another door. Ada opened it and Claire was greeted by the welcome sensation of a breeze blowing over her sweaty skin. Claire followed Ada through the door and found that she was standing under the night sky. "We're outside?" Claire said, looking up at the fill moon as it hung in the cloudless sky. "Where are we?"

Ada began walking toward a train car set onto a giant steel platform. There was a control box next to it and Claire thought the entire apparatus might be the lift Ada had mentioned earlier. "We're still in Raccoon City," Ada said. "This is the lift that goes down into the labs."

Claire looked around the facility. It was some kind of cargo checkpoint or drop-off area. "There's no way out through here? We absolutely have to go through the labs?" Claire said, liking the idea of a visit to Umbrella's bio-weapons lab less and less the closer they got to it.

"You can follow me or find your own way out," Ada said, stopping by the control panel. "I'd much rather have you come with me," Ada said, putting a slight emphasis on the word "come."

Claire nodded and followed, knowing that she was more likely to live if she went along with Ada, even if the other woman was only using her as a sex toy. Ada punched a button on the control panel and a piercing honk filled the air. Claire and Ada hurried inside more to escape the sound rather than catch the ride. The door was to their left, up a short set of steps.

She walked in after Ada and looked around. The compartment looked like it could comfortably seat a dozen, with green polyester seats on either side of the room. Up front looked to be where the thing was controlled from the inside. Ada walked to the little room in the front and grabbed a small key hanging off the wall. "This will come in handy I think," she said, pocketing it.

The lift begin to move downward and Claire heard a loud commotion outside caused by whatever mechanism that moved the lift, shift into motion. "How far down is it?" Claire asked, wondering how long the ride would be as she sat on one of the seats and looked at Ada.

"A few minutes," Ada said, looking down at Claire. "Plenty of time to fuck."

Claire blinked, not sure she had heard right. "Come again?"

"Exactly," Ada said, smiling as she undid the clasp on her fanny pack and put it, along with her gun, down on the seat behind her. She grabbed her dress by the bottom hem and lifted it over her head, tossing it on top of the gun and pack.

Ada hadn't been wearing a bra, just her white panties and black nylons. Ada stood naked and gave Claire an expectant look. Claire responded by undoing her own shirt and stripping down to nothing but her panties. "Off with them," Ada said, slipping off her own underpants and coming closer to Claire.

Claire took off her panties and was about to kick off her boots when Ada practically jumped on her, forcing her to lie back on the seat. "Leave the boots," Ada said as her lips descended over Claire's. Ada shot her tongue deep into Claire's mouth and rolled it around over Claire's teeth and tongue.

Ada broke from the kiss, leaving Claire to watch as Ada slid down to suck at one of her breasts. Ada took just the nipple into her mouth, making Claire's body tense up as she rolled it around with her tongue.

Claire, not wanting to simply lie there and take it, slid her hands down Ada's back and over her buttocks, giving them a firm squeeze. Meanwhile, Ada had switched breasts, this time cupping the one she had just sucked in her free hand while she tasted Claire's other erect nipple.

Ada brought her hips down over Claire's thigh, just above the knee, and began to grind her pussy over it. Claire felt Ada's wetness begin to soak her leg and she squeezed her ass harder.

Ada began to breath heavily over Claire's tit as she sucked it. She pulled her mouth away, making a tiny popping noise as she did so. Sitting up and putting her full weight onto Claire's leg, she began to rock back and forth, covering the leg with the moisture from her pussy.

Claire wetted her own fingers with her mouth and slid them into her own slit, not trusting Ada to get her off after she was done fucking her leg. Ada opened her eyes for a moment to look at Claire and smiled. As she watched Claire finger herself, she began to grind harder. The harder she moved her hips, the harder she breathed. Finally, her grinding sped up and she began to moan. Ada's hands clamped onto Claire's hips and she thrust her clitoris over the soft, wet skin of her leg.

When Ada finally stopped coming, she took a moment to breath deeply. Once again, Ada opened her eyes to see Claire still fingering herself. "Let me help you with that," Ada said, slowly sliding down and back so her head was between Claire's legs. Claire removed her hand from her slit and placed it atop Ada's head. Ada wasted little time in plunging her tongue into Claire's pussy. Immediately Claire gasped and was well on her way to coming as Ada's tongue did for her clit what it did for her tits earlier.

The lift came to a stop just as Claire felt the last waves of orgasm leave her. Feeling drained, Claire let herself sink into the bench and relax. She felt Ada's body do the same and gently stroked Ada's head as it rode the rise and fall of her stomach.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Claire wondered how Umbrella employees got their work done with such a slow lift to haul all the cargo up and down. And why was the thing shaped like a giant bulldozer? Nothing in Raccoon City made any sense, from the zombies to the giant alligators, to the puzzle pieces, to the crazy Asian woman who was offering her help in exchange for sexual favors.

Claire had just finished putting her clothes back on when the lift ground to a halt at its final destination. Ada had slipped back into her red dress and was checking her gun to make sure it was loaded and in working order. Claire wished they would at least run across some bullets for her own gun.

"I'll cover you," Ada said, gesturing toward the door with her gun. The message was clear, _You first, I'll shoot it before it eats you...maybe._ Claire sighed and wearily got to her feet. Her legs were still a little wobbly from the ride down but she managed.

Claire opened the door but didn't go through it. Instead, she looked out the door to survey the scene before her. Nothing looked to be out of place, but still, something didn't feel right. Claire could see that the lift had come to rest on a large, elevated platform. A ramp led down off the lift into a large, empty part of the building that might have been a hangar at one time, but now served as a warehouse. "Something is out there," Claire said.

Ada was staring at the door on the far wall of the warehouse. Claire turned to look at her, to see if she would force her out of the car as bait, or as a distraction, or if she had another idea that didn't involve sacrificing her. Ada looked Claire up and down, head to toe with the most obvious of intentions. Ada seemed to think a moment and then said, "We need to get to that door over there."

Claire nodded. "Do we run for it?"

Ada licked her lips and gave the door a long look. "Yes…go!"

Claire was off and running, only pouring on the speed when she heard Ada's soft footsteps behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that her senses had been correct, something was in the warehouse. It was creeping along on its stomach near a stack of girders; it was humanoid in shape, red and sinewy, as though it had no skin. It crept towards them on massive sets of claws, rearing up its head and hissing through a cage of teeth.

It was making its way between them and the door. "Licker!" Ada shouted. "Don't get near it."

_As if I needed to be told that…liquor? Now?_ Claire thought as she slowed to let Ada move in front for a clear shot at the creature. It stopped between them and the door and crouched as if to pounce. Claire saw it flick its tongue out like a whip and knew that Ada had called it a licker for a reason. Something about the way it flicked its tongue, the way it whizzed through the air, told Claire it would slice her in half like she was a stick of butter.

Ada put three quick shots into its head. The white mass that Claire had taken to be exposed bone turned out to be fleshier than she thought; brain matter perhaps. Blood and chunks of white meat flew from the creature's head and spattered on the floor behind it. The licker twitched and convulsed like a spider in its death throes before it sprawled out on the floor and stopped moving.

Claire wanted to go inspect the dead thing, to see what it was, to satisfy her curiosity, but she didn't dare. Like some bad horror movie it was likely to spring back to life and slice her head off with that razor tongue. "Waste of bullets," Ada muttered. "We need to find more weapons and soon. This place is apt to be crawling with those things."

Claire shuddered. Her pipe would nothing to a licker or a giant alligator if they encountered one. Ada went through the door and Claire followed quickly behind, glad she wasn't taking point again. _Must be I'm a good enough lay to keep around,_ she thought.

The door led into a hallway. It was long and wide but poorly lit. Claire kept expecting another licker to leap out at them from the shadows. Ada stooped next to a door on her right and tried to open it only it was locked. "Pipe," she said.

Claire bashed the handle off with the pipe and the door swung inward. Ada pointed her gun into the darkness of the room and when she was satisfied that there was nothing to kill inside, she went in and felt around for a light switch. She found one and the light revealed a tiny locker room. In the center was a table covered in ashtrays, soda cans and old newspapers. The room stank of cigarette smoke and the walls were yellow from all the smoking that had taken place inside.

Claire and Ada began to go through the lockers one by one on the wall. The ones with locks Claire bashed off with her pipe; neither of them were happy with the sound it made so they closed the door in an attempt to decrease their chances of attracting unwanted attention. Claire busted open a locker and was happy to see a pistol sitting atop a denim jacket. She quickly snatched it up and examined it, trying to act as though she hadn't been trying to grab it before Ada had. If Ada noticed her haste, she showed no sign.

"A nine millimeter," Claire said, checking the clip. "Loaded too." Claire looked around inside the locker for a spare clip, but found none. Sticking the gun in her belt, opposite her other, unloaded gun (a gift from Chris, not something she was going to just ditch) she resumed looking through lockers.

Their search turned up nothing else of value. "We need to get moving. All that noise likely got something's attention," Ada said. "Lets go."

Claire nodded and followed her out the door. Clearly Ada was still calling the shots; she knew her way around the lab and Claire didn't. A fact that did not make Claire feel safe.

**To be continued… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ada led the way down the metal corridor and Claire followed with her gun drawn. Ada seemed to be following a blue stripe painted along the right-hand side of the metal wall. Ada had said nothing about the actual route they would take through the lab, only that there was some kind of train at the bottom levels that led out.

The loud, mechanical sound the high-tech doors made when opening upon their approach made Claire feel a little safer. If anything was following them, it would have a noisy time of it. Conversely, the noise also announced their approach and location.

Ada stopped in front of one of the doors when it refused open. She grabbed the handle near the floor and pulled upward but nothing happened. "Damn it," Ada said. "This isn't good."

"What isn't?" Claire asked. "Why won't the door open?"

"This part of the lab must be in lockdown mode. Maybe a researcher had an attack of conscience," Ada said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked as Ada turned around and began walking back the way they had come. Claire followed.

"The lockdown measures were supposed to have been disabled, allowing the freaks and monsters free passage through the lab," Ada said.

"How do we unlock it?"

"Follow me," Ada said. "If we're lucky, we shouldn't have to go too far out of our way."

As they walked, Claire noticed that Ada seemed to be following the red line painted onto the side of the wall. Claire wondered where they were headed and just what it was they were going to do when they got there. She stopped wondering when she heard the sound of the door at the end of the hallway to their backs open. Claire turned to see the pale, bloody, rotting figure of a zombie wearing a lab coat. It raised its arms into the air, let out a low moan and began walking forward.

Claire raised her gun to shoot, but Ada stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't waste your bullets, look." Behind the zombie Claire had been aiming her gun at

was another. As the they stumbled forward Claire could now hear the moans of what was a large number staggering down the hallway.

"They must have come up on us when we passed one of those intersections," Claire said. "What do we do?"

Ada kept walking down the hall, only this time at a light jog. Claire followed after making an annoyed sigh.

Ada slowed when they approached an old-fashioned door that opened via a doorknob. It was brown and rusted. Claire hoped it wasn't locked; she could hear the zombies' approach by the sound of the unlocked automatic doors opening. The rusted door opened and Claire made sure she was right behind Ada when it did.

Ada shut the door and locked it. Claire looked around and saw that they were now standing on top of a metal platform inside a large, dark shaft. "Is this some kind of elevator?" she asked until she realized that nearly half of the shaft was taken up by a gigantic plant. "W-what the hell?" she said, looking at what might have been mistaken for an ancient redwood tree only the trunk was a dark green with wiggling tentacle-like vines splaying out in odd places like braches.

Ada's eyes went wide as she saw the giant plant growing up the shaft. "Oh shit," she said, shuffling quickly over to a ladder near the edge of the platform.

"What is it?" Claire said, following Ada.

"That plant…I didn't think it would be this big…not yet." Ada holstered her gun and jumped onto the ladder. Claire followed her lead, getting the idea that the plant was not something they wanted to be around much longer.

Claire felt something tug on her ankle. She looked down to find that one of the vines had wrapped around her foot and was pulling her downward. "It's got me!" she shouted, doubting Ada would do much to help her. She looked up to see that one of the vines had encircled Ada's waist and was pulling at her as well.

"Shit," Ada said. "We don't have time for this."

"Time for what?" Claire shouted as another vine whipped around her wrist, making it hard to hold onto the ladder. "How do we kill this thing?"

"I'm not sure," Ada said, sounding more irritated than afraid. "Use your knife to try and cut the vines. Don't waste bullets."

More vines wrapped around Claire's extremities. With each vine pulling on her, she couldn't hold the ladder. She held her grip down to the last finger but the vines were too strong and they pulled her off. Claire fell backward onto the steel floor and watched as Ada leapt off to avoid a hard fall on her back.

Claire looked to the trunk of the plant and looked for a mouth. She tried to reach for her gun with the idea to shoot the mouth when it tried to eat her, but she couldn't quite reach the gun and nor did she see a mouth to put bullets in.

The vines were now grasping Claire's shorts and her shirt. When they slid down her pants and began to pull them off, along with her shirt, Claire's mouth opened in shock. "What the hell is it doing?" she shouted, looking over to Ada who was having problems of her own.

Ada looked over at Claire as she stood, leaning against the metal railing and rolled her eyes. "Umbrella's scientists are mostly men…go figure."

The vine-tentacles had pulled Ada's arms behind her back and had lifted up her dress. Smaller vines were pulling down her panties while others held her legs apart. "What do you mean, is it going to kill us?" Claire shouted as her own panties were pulled down after her shorts.

"No," Ada said with a sigh. "It'll feed off us and waste our time, then it might slack off a bit for us to escape. Until then…ugh." Ada's voice was that of someone stuck in traffic.

The knife and gun she had dropped were lying three feet to her right. The vines had pulled her hands behind her back, wrapped around her waist and were doing the same to her legs. Claire watched as a vine slid towards Ada, rose up between her legs and entered her. Ada winced as it inserted itself deeper and began to writhe inside her. Ada moaned as the vines pulled the top of her dress down over he breasts, exposing them to the air. Small tentacles, sprouting from the larger ones trickled over her breasts and began rubbing her nipples.

Claire began to struggle harder, trying to maneuver herself over to where her knife and gun lay. She screamed when a thick tentacle pushed its way past her lower lips and wiggled its way into her. Once inside, it began to swell and writhe. It felt good but the knowledge that it was a plant made her buck harder in an effort to reach her knife. _Just how I'm going to cut it with my hands tied like this I don't know,_ she thought grimly. Tied or not, she wasn't going to just lie there and take this kind of abuse from a plant.

Ada closed her eyes and lean her head back, seemingly making the best of a bad situation. _That's just sick, _Claire thought. _It's a plant for God's sake._ Another tentacle slid its way over to Ada and snaked up the railing. _Looks like she's in for some double penetration_.

Claire realized she had thought wrong when Ada's eyes opened and a look of indignation across her face. "What…hey!" Ada said, as the tentacle penetrated her from somewhere else entirely.

Allowing herself a small grin at Ada's misfortune, she kept struggling to reach her knife. She had come a foot closer and was nearly there.

_What goes around, comes around,_ Claire thought. _This'll teach you to make sex slaves out of people who need your help._ Small tentacles were now tickling her erect nipples and she looked down in them in disgust. Her revulsion turned to fear as she felt another tentacle brush against her leg on its way towards her crotch.

_Oh, come on!_ Claire thought as she realized what was coming. The thick tentacle brushed against her buttocks and pushed its way into her anus, thankfully secreting some sort of lubricant as it entered. Claire was thankful that the maniac who engineered the plant's DNA had added that feature, but she still vowed to kill him if she found him.

The tentacle-vine in her anus didn't swell like the one stuck in her vagina nor did it writhe. Instead, it began to thrust itself in deeper, pulling out only to thrust inward again. Claire was close enough to her knife now to grab it if her arms ever got free. Shuffling forward was hard with tentacles stuck in her lower orifices and fondling her breast.

She turned her head when Ada began to orgasm. Ada fell to her knees as she screamed; the plant seeming to make sure she didn't fall. For a giant, tentacle-raping, plant, it was at least well-mannered.

With her face on the ground and her ass being held in the air while the plant fucked it, Claire gritted her teeth and lurched forward, grabbing her knife in her teeth. She attempted to cut the vines fondling her chest using the knife gripped between her teeth. Fearing she would cut herself or break her teeth, she decided to try to crawl over to Ada where maybe she would have better luck cutting some of her tentacles.

That plan was shot when one of the tentacle-vines pulled the knife from her mouth opening the way for another to thrust itself inside her. She shouted something but was effectively gagged. The tentacle lacked the bitter, plant-taste Clair had expected and had a tough, rubber-like consistency. She tried to bite through the tentacle-vine but her teeth couldn't puncture it.

Ada was having another orgasm. _How the hell can she be enjoying this?_ Claire went limp, thinking the moment of slack from the tentacles on her body would give her some maneuvering room. It didn't. The tentacles cinched up as she relaxed and continued to have their way with her.

The tentacles on Ada suddenly went slack and slid away, leaving her lying on the floor to collect herself. Breathing heavily, Ada slid her clothes back into place and picked up her gun. A loud pounding on the steel door signified the arrival of the zombies. "Looks like they caught up," Ada said.

The tentacle in her mouth made Claire's shouts unintelligible. Ada stood up and walked slowly over to her as she lay on the floor, heedless of the tentacles that were still wrapped around Claire's body. "You'd better get out of that soon," Ada said. "I'm not sure how long that door will hold."

Claire screamed something that might have been "Help me!" through the vine gag.

Ada smiled and walked over to the ladder where she leaned against it. "It'll let go when you get off," Ada said. "I'd do it quickly if I were you. The door won't hold forever and I won't wait much longer."

She knew Ada was serious and panic began to rise in her chest. She was definitely not in the mood to have an orgasm; the atmosphere was all wrong. _And at what time has the atmosphere been right today?_ She asked herself. Claire closed her eyes and shut out the sound of the zombies pounding on the door. She focused her mind on the sensation of the swollen tentacle-vine writhing inside her. It, along with the one in her ass, was sending pleasurable sensations through her body, even the ones caressing her tits.

The orgasm came after she was finally able to put her mind in the right spot. It was all she could do to keep it quiet, not wanting to vocalize her pleasure. The tentacle in her mouth made that easier. When Claire's body relaxed from the orgasm, the tentacle-vines retreated.

The tentacle-vines didn't stick around for round two like they had with Ada. They sliding out of her vagina and anus making her feel pleasantly empty' having them out of her mouth and off her tits was nice too.

Ada was climbing up the ladder as Claire was getting her clothes back on and picking up her weapons. Even though her legs felt like rubber-bands, Clair quickly followed Ada up the ladder as the door behind them burst open and the zombies rushed in. "Just in time," Ada called down the ladder.

Claire said nothing. She focused her gaze on Ada's backside and consoled herself in the knowledge that Ada had gotten the same treatment she had.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

They came to a tiny service lift. Ada stepped into it with Claire squeezing in beside her and hit the green button on the yellow control pad. The elevator descended with Claire and Ada inches away from one another's face. Ada's brown eyes stared directly into Claire's. Claire could see nothing but an eerie glimmer of calm in those eyes; as though this situation was routine for her.

"Something wrong?" Ada said.

Claire licked her lips and tried to think of something appropriate to say. "No," she said. "I'm fine, you?"

Ada rolled her shoulders as though a chill had run down her spine. "Too bad we can't take that plant home."

The lift came to a stop and led into a dark hallway. Ada stepped off the lift, deliberately brushing up against Claire as she did so. "You enjoyed that?" Claire asked, following.

"Didn't you? It was a waste of time, but that plant sure knows how to fuck."

Claire shook her head. "It was disgusting."

Ada shrugged. "It's just a plant. It could have been a lot worse, you know." Claire shuddered and supposed a horny plant _was_ preferable to a ravenous zombie or a murderous Licker.

They walked around a bend in the hall and came to an odd sight. Ahead was an alcove marked with a bright yellow line painted on the floor. In the alcove looked to be a door encrusted with large, brown eggs that were clearly not of the chicken variety. "Oh what the hell is this?" Ada said as they walked over to the door. The eggs were the size and shape of footballs only slightly rounder and seemed to be held together in clusters by a brown mucus.

"Don't tell me we have to get into that room?" Claire said.

"We do. And it's not the eggs we should worry about, it's whatever laid them."

Claire stepped forward with her knife drawn and removed the sticky mucus from the door handle as best she could. Once it was clear of gunk, she pulled it open, a task made more difficult by the mucus and eggs surrounding the edges of the door. "Gross," Claire muttered as the door came open.

The room inside was covered wall to wall in brown mucus and eggs. A green glow in the corner marked the only thing of note in the room; a computer terminal. Something white and crawling was on the computer terminal. "I need to access that terminal," Ada said.

Ada walked past her and Claire stepped into the room not wanting to be out in the hall alone for any length of time. Ada made it halfway across the room when the wall to the right of the terminal began to move. Ada jumped back in alarm and Claire shouted in surprise.

A giant moth had camouflaged itself with the brown mucus on the wall and was now fluttering down onto the floor. Clair pointed her gun at it but didn't fire. _It's just a moth…it might be bigger than a Doberman, but it's still just a peaceful, stupid moth,_ she thought.

The moth wiggled its antennae and seemed to stare at her with its giant black eyes. She saw something wiggle amongst the thick fur where its mouth would be located and wondered what it was. _Do moths have those long curly tongues like butterflies or…_fangs, the damned thing had fangs. They were about five inches long, hooked and black, much like a spider.

Claire fired two shots into the moth's face. Antennae, fur and a green liquid splattered onto the wall. The creature fluttered its large brown wings rapidly, sending up moth dust. Claire held her nose and squinted her eyes, not wanting any of the dust in her lungs. Ada did the same and headed over to the computer terminal.

As the giant moth died, Ada plucked the larva off the computer monitor and threw it hard against the wall. _Good thing I'm not wearing a wool sweater,_ Claire thought.

Ada typed something hastily into the computer and waited. Clair heard it beep and saw Ada smile. "We're good to go," she said. "But not back the way we came."

"Works for me," Claire said. "Do you think that was the only horny plant or are there more?"

Ada shrugged as she brushed past Claire, shooting a disgusted look at the dead moth. "Who knows what they've cooked up down here," Ada said.

_Oh, I think you know exactly what's down here,_ Claire thought, following Ada back towards the elevator. _You know far too much just to be a researcher's girlfriend._

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Claire wondered what time it was as she followed Ada through a doorway. The door opened with a handle; it wasn't automatic like most of the other doors they had come across. Claire didn't like the automatic doors, they made it too easy for zombies to follow them.

Claire gasped as she entered the small living quarters. Above the dead body on the floor was another plant growing out of the vent, its vines flailing. She drew her gun and aimed it at the plant, but Ada put her hand up. "Don't worry," she said. "It's not big enough to reach us."

The plant continued to flail about as Ada took a seat on one of the benches that jutted out of the wall on their left. To Claire's right there were two beds built into the wall. Claire's legs were tired and the beds looked cozy, despite the knowledge that their owners were likely dead.

"Should we worry about him?" Claire asked, gesturing towards the corpse of the scientist that lay sprawled out on the floor beneath the plant. "Will he turn into a zombie?"

Ada looked at the dead man and shrugged. "He got too close to that plant and was likely poisoned. At least that's what I'm guessing based on his skin color."

Claire took another look at the dead body. The skin was a deep purple and looked splotchy in places. "So the plant is dangerous then," Claire said.

Ada yawned and stretched. "Only if you get near it. Sit down and take a load off."

Claire took a seat on the bed lowest to the ground. She had to lean forward to avoid hitting her head, but she didn't want to share the bench with Ada. The stunt she had pulled during their encounter with the plant had driven home the fact that Ada did not have Claire's best interests at heart. "What are we waiting for?" Claire asked. "Shouldn't we keep moving?"

"From here on in, it's a straight shot to the service elevator that will take us to the underground train station. Once we're on board and rolling out, we'll be home free," Ada said. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Claire asked, figuring this was the part where Ada told her that she knew too much and that it was time to die.

"You know too much," Ada said, aiming her gun at Claire. Claire raised hers as well, her heart beating faster. "No one was supposed to survive, remember?"

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" Claire said, wondering if she could squeeze off a shot and duck Ada's bullet at the same time.

Ada's gun went off. Pain shot over the top of Claire's knuckles and she dropped her gun. Claire watched a thin line of blood trickle down her hand and then looked up at Ada, a thin smile spread across her face. "That all depends, really," Ada said.

Squeezing her bloody hand into a fist. "On what?" Claire asked.

"On your continued cooperation," Ada said. "I was planning on taking you along just for fun, and you _have_ been a lot of fun, but I think you've got a bit more potential than I originally thought."

"Oh really?" Claire said. "Potential for what exactly? Who are you really and just what is it you do?"

"I'll get to that in a minute," Ada said. "Now, normally I work alone, but I think you might have what it takes to become my partner."

"Uh, look, I know I've been having sex with you without too much complaint in the last several hours, but normally I'm not…"

"I was talking about business partners," Ada said. "The line of work I'm in is quite lucrative."

Claire cast a glance over to the twitching plant and at the dead researcher. "Just how lucrative is it?"

"This little job is paying me in the millions," Ada said. "Not a bad price for a little corporate espionage."

"I'm not so sure it's worth it," Claire said. "Besides, I'm too busy looking for my brother to be doing this kind of thing."

Ada smiled. "Really? You do know that you're more apt to run into your brother Chris during this line of work than simply searching for him by yourself."

Claire's jaw dropped slightly. "How did you know my brother's name was Chris?"

"I'm a spy," Ada said. "It's my job to know things I shouldn't."

Claire cleared her throat and examined her hand. The bullet had only grazed the skin of her knuckles. Whether Ada had purposefully only nicked her, or if it had been plain luck, Claire wasn't sure. "Okay, let's pretend I say yes to this offer. What would I be doing?"

Ada gestured around the room with her gun. "Trust me, this isn't an average job. You'd accompany me on my missions and assist me when I ask for it. I'd pay you, sixty forty."

"And if I say no?"

"I shoot you in the head and leave," Ada said. Her facial expression told Claire she wasn't bluffing.

"I'm not going to help you kill anybody," Claire said. "That's one thing I won't do."

Ada nodded. "Don't worry, killing is nothing but a hassle and I avoid it when I can. I just think you'd make a good assistant. You've shown you can handle yourself in a tough situation."

Claire pretended to take the compliment. She had no real intention of becoming Ada's partner; her behavior so far had made it quite clear she was dangerous. _Whatever keeps her from shooting me,_ Claire thought. "Okay then," Claire said. "So, will we be , taking these little breaks of ours still, because I…"

"You're not as straight as you think you are," Ada said. "Not by a long shot."

"Hey, I like men," Claire said defensively. "Just because…"

"Oh, you may like men just fine," Ada said, interrupting. "But you like women a lot too. Me at least."

"Only because I don't have a choice," Claire said. "You won't help me get out of here if I don't."

Ada laughed. "Oh, please. You don't think I notice the way you look at me?" Ada pulled the front of her dress and bra down, exposing both of her breasts. "You like this, don't lie."

Claire's eyes focused on the white mounds of Ada's breasts and the stiff brown nipples that tipped each one. There really wasn't much point in lying. "Alright, fine, I like women," Claire said.

Ada smiled and slipped her breasts back into her dress. "You're just a little apprehensive about me," Ada said. "Don't bother lying, it's just you and me here, no one else is around."

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about you," Claire said. "You could have cut me out of that plant anytime but instead you let it have its way with me while zombies were hammering at the door."

"I would have saved you," Ada said. "I just wanted to see if you could come from a plant while zombies were trying to eat you."

"My point exactly," Claire said. "Hanging around with you isn't exactly safe."

"And I suppose going along without me is safer?" Ada said. "Do you think following your brother is going to lead you to safer locales? Do you think going it alone is going to work better than going with me?"

Claire sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll be your partner." _Why do I have the feeling I just sold my soul?_ Claire thought.

Ada smiled and lowered her gun. She slid Claire's gun back over towards her with her foot and Claire picked it up. "Good," Ada said. "I get a partner, you get to find your brother easier, you also get rich, and you get to have a taste of me now and again."

_Lucky me,_ Claire thought. She smiled, pretending to be happy about the arrangement. "Sounds good. So which way to the elevator?"

"Don't be in such a hurry," Ada said, standing up. "We've got some time yet."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

Claire got up off the bunk and staggered, naked, across the small room to pick up her panties. She nearly fell down when she bent to pick them up. The job Ada had done had left her weak in the legs. She managed to slide her panties back on and collect the rest of her clothing.

One of her boots was lying only a few feet from the corpse sprawled out beneath the plant-infested vent. Claire picked up the boot and looked down on the dead man with disgust. How she had managed to have sex while thing like that was lying in the room made her wonder about herself. During her short time with Ada, Claire had discovered things about herself she thought she had been better off not knowing.

When Claire turned back towards Ada, she was sliding her red dress up over her bare chest. Her nipples were red and swollen from Claire's mouth and she savored the sight of them as they disappeared beneath the fabric. "Was it good for you?" Ada asked.

Claire nodded, no point in denying it now. "It'll be better when we're out of this place," Claire said.

Ada shrugged. "Maybe. The danger is something of a turn on, don't you think?"

Claire had her shorts and vest on and was putting on her boots. She cast a glance back at the dead scientist and shook her head. "I think some music and a hot bath is all I need."

Ada slipped on her shoes and checked her gun. "Different strokes I suppose," she said. "Ready to get moving? We're a short walk and an elevator ride away."

Claire nodded, now fully dressed. She checked her own gun to ensure it was chambered and that it was in working order. "Let's go."

They exited the room and Claire followed Ada as she jogged down the hallway. The made their way through two doors and down a strange hallway marked with red lights along the wall. It led into a small circular room where three hallways, including the one they were in, linked. Ada headed down the hallway lit with the white, fluorescent bulbs and through a large door at the end.

They had returned to the room where the large service lift had dropped them off. The elevator they wanted was at the end of a hall, past a small office. There was a slight problem; about a dozen zombies were between them and the elevator. "Where did they come from?" Claire said, taking aim at a tall zombies head.

"We probably opened up a holding pen when we unlocked the doors," Ada said, firing at one of the zombies.

All of the zombies were large, naked men. Large sections of their skin were missing, exposing the muscle tissue beneath. The sections looked to have been surgically removed, as opposed to chewed off. All of the men were bald, their genitals removed.

Claire fired and the top of one's skull exploded, sending coagulated blood, bone and brain matter flying through the air and spattering on the floor behind the zombie. She took aim and fired again, destroying the face of another zombie and making it crumple to the floor.

They were forced to back up as they fired, the zombies took no heed of their fallen comrades and continued to advance even as they were hit with the spray of gore caused by the bullets penetrating the skulls of the other zombies next to them. Ada and Claire made short work of the zombies before they got close enough to bite and ran forward towards the elevator door in case something else came after them. Claire took care not to step on one of the corpses or slip in the large pool of rotten blood on the floor.

Once inside the large elevator, Ada pushed a button on a panel separate from the main control. "This should take us down to where we need to be," Ada said.

As the elevator began to close, Claire looked back at the pile of bodies they had created. _Looks like we'll survive this after all,_ Claire thought.

Something lumbered into the large room from the hallway they had entered through. Claire's jaw dropped and Ada gasped. It stood twelve feet high on two humanoid legs wrapped it torn blue jeans. Beyond that, its similarities to a human being ended. The torso was huge and supported four grotesque arms, the top two of which were tipped with long claws. A small, skull-like head topped the mass of bubbling, bleeding flesh.

Its most disturbing feature was the massive yellow eye rolling around in a socket that was set into one of the oversized arms. It swiveled to look at Ada and Claire, as they both raised their guns to open fire. As the elevator doors closed, slowly, their bullets struck the creature sending blood flying through the air. The creature took no notice of its wounds and continued to advance. "Shit," Ada said. "This isn't good."

Claire was trying to put a bullet in the things massive shoulder-eye. The closing doors made shooting the creature harder, but so long as they shut before it got to them, Claire wouldn't complain. The doors finally shut and the elevator began to move. "What the hell was that thing?" Claire asked, checking her gun too see how many bullets she had left.

Ada was giving the top of the elevator door a hard look. "I'm not sure. I don't remember hearing anything about it. Let's just hope it doesn't follow us."

Claire recalled the mutant that had attacked them near the sewage treatment plant. She remembered that it had been dressed like a man wearing blue jeans. _How many mutants wear jeans?_ Claire thought. "It might be the same thing that came after us back near the sewers, remember?"

Ada nodded. "Maybe it shed its skin or mutated somehow."

The elevator slowed to a stop and the door opened. The room before them was a walkway flanked on either side by two massive tanks, holding what, Claire didn't know. Ada was the first to walk towards the hallway at the other end. On the wall was a sign that read TRAIN with an arrow pointing down the hall to the right. Claire smiled when she saw it, finally, the goal was in sight.

They were halfway down the walkway when something heavy slammed down on a panel above the doorway. Dust and debris fell onto the floor, heralding the descent of the massive creature. Its legs slammed into the floor and buckled under the creature's weight, causing it to fall to the floor on its hands.

Clair didn't think it seemed to need its legs. It propped itself up on its arms and extended its skull-like head forward. Suddenly, the front of the creature exploded in a wash of blood and fluid, soaking the floor. Clair had covered her face in case some of it hit her. Thankfully, none of it did, and when she looked at the creature again, it now resembled some horrible dog, standing on all fours with a hole of a mouth surrounded by long teeth.

Ada fired a shot at it and ran back towards the elevator. Claire followed. Just before the elevator, Ada veered off to her left. Clair now noticed that there was a pathway that led around to the back of either tank. Claire had the presence of mind to take the opposite route of Ada, that way the creature couldn't chase them both.

Claire ran around the giant orange tank with its bizarre valves and pipes and realized that the thing had elected to follow her. Casting a glance backward, she saw it cramming its bulk through the narrow passage, its maw opening and closing for her.

Her primary worry wasn't the creature; it was the fear Ada would leave without her. All that talk about being partners hadn't fooled Claire. She had to make her way to the other end of the room and to the train along with Ada, or she was likely to be left behind.

Clair poured on the speed, wishing Ada hadn't been so rough back in the scientist's quarters. Her legs weren't as responsive as they should have been, but fear and adrenaline did much to compensate.

Claire could feel the vibrations the creature sent through the metal walkway as it thundered behind her. Claire made it to the far corner, where she turned hard to her right. The loud _thud_ of the creature slamming into the wall told Claire that it couldn't corner as well as she could. Claire could now see Ada's backside as it disappeared predictably down the hallway that led to the train.

Claire followed, not looking back to see how close the creature was. When she entered the hallway with Ada, she could see the train. It was a rusty orange, like everything else down on this level of the laboratory. Somehow, the train had begun to move.

"Ada!" Claire shouted.

"Hurry! It's leaving!" Ada shouted back.

With the monster behind them, spurring them on, the two women bolted down the hall and onto the train platform. As luck would have it, a car with an open door passed them just as they made it to the platform. Ada jumped, followed by Claire. Claire slammed into Ada as she hit the ground and rolled off her, just in time to feel the entire train shake from the monster colliding with it.

Claire got to her feet, along with Ada and looked around. The car they were in was large, with no seats to speak of. Claire guessed it was for transporting cargo, not personnel. "Why did the train start?" Claire asked as she turned and shut the door.

"It might be on an automated schedule. The people down here put a lot of responsibility into the hands of computer systems," Ada said.

The back of the car suddenly crumpled. The dog-like mutant had jumped onto the roof of the car and collapsed it so that it now shared the car with them. They wasted no time in running into the next car. "How are we going to get rid of that thing?" Claire shouted as they ran.

"We can unbuckle the cars near the front of the train and strand it," Ada shouted back.

Claire ran towards the front of the train and into the main car along with Ada. Claire stopped at the door and let Ada run ahead. Claire could see the creature tearing its way through the car after them and she began firing bullets at what she guessed might be its vital parts. The white, skull-like structure resting above the nest of teeth caught three of her bullets. The creature seemed to be slowed slightly, but not stopped. Claire continued firing until her gun clicked empty.

Claire was about to throw the gun at the monster when she heard the link at her feet unbuckle and saw the car containing the monster move backward, away from her. Claire waved goodbye to it and moved to the front of the car where she found Ada sitting on a green chair, bolted to the wall. "Do you think it will follow us?" Claire asked.

Ada sighed. "Maybe for a little while. After that it'll crawl off and pursue whatever bizarre motives it has in its head until an Umbrella cleanup crew takes care of it."

"Will Umbrella come after us?" Claire asked.

Ada nodded. "If I don't contact them and give them what I was paid to retrieve, yes."

Claire sat down across from Ada, on another green chair. "What did they want you to get?"

"A sample of the G-Virus," Ada said. "I had someone who worked in the lab meet me in the police station and hand it off. Shortly after that, I met you."

"What happened to the contact?"

Ada smiled. "Zombies got him. Pity, he was going to get paid quite a bit for his help. Maybe you'll be compensated in his place."

Claire knew she was out of bullets. If Ada was going to shoot her, there was nothing she could do about it except hope that she had been telling the truth about all that partner business earlier.

Ada didn't shoot. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned backward.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Claire stood up, setting her gun down on her seat. Ada's eyes opened but he head remained held back, rested on the wall of the train. Ada's eyes followed Claire as she undid the zipper on her vest, and slid it off. Next, she removed her black shirt, leaving nothing to cover he chest but her bra.

Ada let a smile creep across her tired face as Claire straddled her on the bench. Ada's hands moved around and gripped Claire's buttocks tightly to prevent her from falling backward. "As many times as you've been laid today, you still want it?" Ada said, looking up at Claire.

Claire wrapped her arms around the back of Ada's head and pulled her in closer. "Aren't you glad you kept me around?" she said. _If I'm going to live, I'd better at least pretend to be putty in her hands,_ Claire thought.

Ada responded by clutching Claire's bran in her teeth and pulling it down over her breast, letting them spill out over the top. Gently, she gave Claire's right nipple a quick flick wit her tongue before taking it into her mouth.

Claire's body tended up as Ada sucked her nipple in, past her teeth, and began whipping it with her tongue. It sent spasms of pleasure through Claire's back and down her body, making her wet between the legs. "How long before the train gets to where it's going?" Claire asked.

Ada let Claire's breast go with a wet popping sound. "It'll stop before it reaches its destination. We'll get off there; it shouldn't be more than half an hour." Ada began sucking on Claire's other breast, while she slid one hand off Claire's ass to massage the other tit.

Claire closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having her nipples sucked and fondled, and her ass squeezed. Sure, maybe the person doing it was an amoral spy, but she was an attractive amoral spy and knew what she was doing. Claire thought that this might not be one of her prouder moments, but who was around to care?

Suddenly, both of Ada's hands were supporting Claire's thighs. Ada lifted Claire up and walked her over to the other seat. With Claire now sitting in the seat, and Ada kneeling before her, Ada began unzipping Claire's shorts. Quickly, Claire was stripped to her panties. Ada wasted no time in pulling them down past Claire's knees and spreading her legs apart.

Ada's tongue rolling around in the folds of her vagina made Claire close her eyes, tilt her head back, and forget her numerous troubles. The tension between Claire's legs built with every movement of Ada's tongue. Ada seemed to know how long to keep a steady rhythm and when to mix it up. She also knew how to tease. She would lick up towards and around, Claire's clitoris, only to avoid it completely and drive her tongue deep inside her, where she rolled it around frantically.

Claire was breathing hard and loud, not caring if she moaned loudly or not. They were the only two on the train and they had left all of the zombies and mutants behind them. When she felt the tension peak, she grabbed the top of Ada's head and held on as her hips began to buck and heave violently to the waves of the orgasm that was rocking her body.

Ada didn't stop her licking, she kept at it with renewed vigor as Claire came, causing the orgasm to maintain its intensity. When it dipped and Claire thought it was over, Ada moved her tongue, causing another great wave to hit her. Claire's higher thought functions shut off and she was taken to a place where thinking didn't exist, only sensation. Claire wasn't sure, but she thought she might have screamed Ada's name, just before coming back down to earth.

Claire slumped forward over Ada, her energy gone. Ada helped Claire slide gently to the floor, where she lay, panting heavily. "W-wow," Claire said, pulling her legs up towards her chest. "Ada…"

Ada patted Claire on the head. "Relax, I'm good for a while yet. Consider it a freebee for a job well done."

_Spy on Umbrella, find Chris, get paid…have sex like this…oh, what the hell…it can't be THAT bad…_Claire thought as she lay, breathing on the floor of the train as it rumbled towards parts unknown. She looked up at Ada, who was looking towards the front of the car. Ada cast a short glance at Claire, smiled, and looked back. _Can't be that bad at all…_

**The End.**


End file.
